particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Padua
Padua, is a city in the Istalian region of Trivendito. The city rises where the Dania River merges with the Merevino River. The city is known for the ancient fortress which rises on the hills on the back of the city and for the luxury manufactures which hosts. History Ancient History The city is one of the most ancient settling area discovered in Istalia, and signs of agricultures along the local rivers dated back to 3000 - 2500 BCE. The hills behind the city was considered as a sacred place, with many temples and shrines built in antiquity, and then as a fortified place to control the area. Dominated by local fierce Kings for centuries, finally the city fell under the control of the Kingdom of Qolshamih which controlled the city until it was conquered after centuries by the Ayyadan tribes coming from the north. The Augustans, however, were the ones who gave to the city the current name due to the fact that all the region where the city was, between the Risodor River and the Acquechiare River, was once called Pthadein. From the same name came the current name of Padagna, which however is not the region where the city is today (it's the region Trivendito). Here the Augustans built on the hills behind the city a great fortress over the ancient pagan site, the largest in Istalia, to solidify their power on the Peninsula. The Fortress became also the main residence of the well known late Augustan Overlords Alashad of Milos Domina and from where he tried to hold together the several principalities and cities of the Augustan Province of Istalia. Modern and recent history During the Ahamdi Era the city was among the first ones to be conquered by the Ahmadi thanks to a surprise rides which took the fortress and opened the doors to the Ahamdi armies to the Istalian plains. The conquest of the Fortress of Padua allowed the Ahmadi forces to siege and than take Verunia. Under the Ahmadi periods the overlords nominated by the Ahmadi Caliphate placed his headquarter in Padua and its residence just in the Fortress, rebaptized as القلعة الذهبي or Alqalea Aldhahabiu meaning The Golden Citadel. With the time, the Istalians modified the original majatran name in Aldabium, the current name of the Palace.When the Caliphate began to be split in semi-authonomous emirates, the ahmadi lords of Istalia expanded the fortress but converting it into a pleasure palace, rich of courts, fountains, gardens, pavillons, etc... After the fall of the Caliphate, the Istalians principalities regained their indipendence and among the Kingdoms which arose in prominence the Kingdom of Fidelia was the one able to reunite almost all the Peninsula. While Deodato II of Fidelia began to plan the creation of its Kingdom all over Istalia, planning to make Romula his Capital, when his armies took also Padua, he decided to transform the city into a summer residence and alongside the structures of the old Majatran Palace Deodato ordered the building of a Baroque Palace. Deodato never saw the Palace finished as well as he was never crowned King of Istalia. When the Empire of Quanzar began to take lands in Istalia, Padua was used by Fidelia as important Fortress but finally in 18th century the Emirate forces finally defeated also Fidelia imposing the Quanzar dominion in the Peninsula. Under the Quanzar in 19th century Padua began to be a center renewed for the luxury products, a fame which accompagnied Padua until modern time. In the following centuries the city followed the fate of whole Istalia. Administration Government The local form of government of the city follow the model of the mayor–council government system, with a mayor (Istalian: sindaco) elected by voters, and a unicameral council as the legislative branch (Istalian: Consiglio). To the mayor is given almost total administrative authority and a clear, wide range of political independence, with the power to appoint and dismiss department heads and furthermore he prepares and administers the city budget, although most part of the decisions must be approved by the council. Category:Cities in Istalia Category:Cities Category:Istalia Category:Geography of Istalia